Storms such as hurricanes and tornadoes can occur with little warning and can be very dangerous. For dangerous fast approaching storms such as hurricanes and tornadoes, safe emergency shelters are needed to protect persons and property from the immediate harm and destruction. Tornadoes are normally seasonal with the months of March through June being the most active. Approximately twenty percent of all tornadoes occur during the months of July through October, and less than ten percent occur during November through January. Tornadoes have been recorded with wind speeds of over 300 mph and can stay on the ground for over one hour. Flying debris can cause much injury and destruction. In recent years, more than 1,000 twisters have killed in excess of one hundred twenty people and caused millions of dollars in property damage in the United States. The dollar figure for the damage caused by tornadoes which have struck Oklahoma City, Okla. in May, 1999 alone has exceeded more than 90 million dollars.
Hurricanes such as Hurricane Andrew have been known to cause catastrophic damages in the billions of dollars. Regardless of catastrophic damages that occur from tornadoes, hurricanes, and other hazards, relatively little protection against them is provided because of variously prohibitive problems with present protection alternatives. Thus, there exists a need for emergency shelters.
As is well known between the times a tornado is spotted or warnings are given, there is usually very little time for individuals and families to seek shelter. Since community shelters are not close by to everyone needing the shelter and these types of shelters often do not allow for pets, there is a need for individualized shelters in close proximity to an individual""s home.
The National Tornado Forum has announced an effort to encourage more people to build xe2x80x9csafe roomsxe2x80x9d (emergency shelters). The Federal Emergency Management Agency(FEMA) and the Federal National Mortgage Association(Fannie Mae) have programs and financing in place the encourage people to put their families in xe2x80x9csafe roomsxe2x80x9d (shelters). The average family moves approximately every seven years. Thus, reusable and individualized shelters would be desirable.
A variety of emergency shelters previously have been pre-manufactured for field uses constructed of cement, steel, fiberglass and other materials. Others have been manufactured in an assembled condition for particular applications. None of these prior art shelters can be site-assembled from matching parts and possess the ability of being moveable or relocateable to another address, should the owner decide to relocate, as this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,271 to Boyer et al. describes a pre-case security vault device that includes components that can be transported to a construction site. However, this device includes the assembly of permanently affixing the components together such as by using permanent fasteners such as xe2x80x9cweldsxe2x80x9d, and the pouring of xe2x80x9cconcretexe2x80x9d for floors, and the like, and nonremovable fill such as xe2x80x9cgroutxe2x80x9d at the site, column 1, lines 37-38, column 2, lines 66+, column 3, lines 1-10, 12-25, 60-65, column 4, lines 2-4, 37-43. No where does Boyer et al. describe, nor suggest being able to easily disassemble the vault to be able to be relocated at subsequent sites. Additionally, neither description, nor suggestion is given in the Boyer xe2x80x9cvaultxe2x80x9d for ventilation purposes to allow humans to be sheltered therein. While Boyer mentions that it may be desirable in the background section of the patent to xe2x80x9cprotect property from damage or theft or to serve as a shelter . . . xe2x80x9d, column 1, lines 4-7, the Boyer xe2x80x9cvaultxe2x80x9d device requires that there construction forms a xe2x80x9cvapor-tight enclosure . . . and . . . preventing water from seeping into the vault to damage the property in the vaultxe2x80x9d, column 3, lines 14-18. Thus, Boyer is primarily used for protecting property and not as a xe2x80x9cshelterxe2x80x9d for people. Additionally, Boyer is too large to be used in limited spaces such as garages since it would take up to much space. Furthermore, Boyer has almost no other utility when not being used as a shelter.
Various other types of shelters have also been proposed over time. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,972 to Silen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,262 to Carren et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,606 to Chardon et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,866 to Poole; U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,128 to Parsons; U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,343 to Jackson; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,345 to Hope et al. However, each of these proposed devices has problems that would prohibit their wide use. For example, Carren ""606 is primarily used for storing liquids, and not as a protective shelter for people. Chardon ""606 is designed for xe2x80x9cprotecting large-size objects, such as open-air machines, cycles, motorcycles, windsurfers, etc.xe2x80x9d, abstract, and is also not designed for protecting people. Poole ""866, Parsons ""128 and Hope et al. ""345 are shelters that require some portion to be inserted into the ground making the shelter permanent and not easily disassembled. In addition the subsurface installation is not practical and in fact dangerous to be used in many low level water regions such as Florida, since storms can potentially flood these below ground shelters. Further, these patents require users access the shelters through a roof door, which causes inherent problems if debris falls on the top of the shelter and restricting the door from being opened. While Jackson ""343 and Silen ""972 propose above ground shelters, these devices have another problem which is similar to the other patents referenced above in that none of them would be practical in limited spaces such as garages since the shelters would take up to much space and eliminate space of automobiles, and the like. In addition, most of these patented shelters can not be used for other applications when not being used as a shelter. For example, the height of many of these shelters would eliminate their use as a tabletop, and/or for storing easily retrievable items on the top.
The first objective of the present invention is to provide an easily assembled and relocateable shelter for protecting persons from dangerous conditions such as storms that can be produced at a minimal cost to merit its need.
The second objective of the present invention is to provide an easily assembled and relocateable shelter for protecting persons from dangerous conditions such as storms that can be made from a variety of materials such as carbon steel, stainless steel, aluminum, and the like.
The third objective of the present invention is to provide an easily assembled and relocateable shelter for protecting persons from dangerous conditions such as storms that can be structured for protection against a wide selection of hazards;
The fourth objective of the present invention is to provide an easily assembled and relocateable shelter for protecting persons from dangerous conditions such as storms that can be marketed either assembled or unassembled.
The fifth objective of the present invention is to provide an easily assembled and relocateable shelter for protecting persons from dangerous conditions such as storms that can be packaged for low-bulk, inexpensive and convenient transport.
The sixth objective of the present invention is to provide an easily assembled and relocateable shelter for protecting persons from dangerous conditions such as storms that can be assembled by inexperienced persons.
The seventh objective of the present invention is to provide an easily assembled and relocateable shelter for protecting persons from dangerous conditions such as storms that can be made in sizes to meet different use requirements.
The eighth objective of the present invention is to provide an easily assembled and relocateable shelter for protecting persons from dangerous conditions such as storms that can be used for storage of food and water to meet disaster needs.
The ninth objective of the present invention is to provide an easily assembled and relocateable shelter for protecting persons from dangerous conditions such as storms that can be disassembled and transported to new location should the owner move.
The tenth objective of the present invention is to provide an easily assembled and relocateable shelter for protecting persons from dangerous conditions such as storms that can be tested and certified to withstand hazards.
The eleventh objective of the present invention is to provide an easily assembled and relocateable shelter for protecting persons from dangerous conditions such as storms that can be used as an annex to a building.
The twelfth objective of the present invention is to provide an easily assembled and relocateable shelter for protecting persons from dangerous conditions such as storms that can be positioned inside of a garage/carport and have plenty of room between the shelter and any vehicle(s) normally stored inside the garage/carport.
The thirteenth objective of the present invention is to provide an easily assembled and relocateable shelter for protecting persons from dangerous storms, where the shelter can be used as a workbench type table when not being used as a shelter.
The fourteenth objective of the present invention is to provide an easily assembled and relocateable shelter for protecting persons from dangerous storms, having a side access door that can be opened from inside or outside the shelter.
The fifteenth objective of the present invention is to provide an easily assembled and relocateable shelter for protecting persons from dangerous storms, for above ground use, that can easily be attachable and removable to concrete floors.
The sixteenth objective of the present invention is to provide an easily assembled and relocateable shelter for protecting persons from dangerous storms which is sized to allow users to sit within the shelter.
The seventeenth objective of the present invention is to provide an easily assembled and relocateable shelter for protecting persons from dangerous storms that is both less obtrusive and takes up less space than traditional storm shelters.
A preferred embodiment of the relocateable shelter includes a rectangular frame formed from panels and members that can be fastened and unfastened together, to form walls and a roof to the frame, and a door that can be attached to one of the walls of the frame for allowing access to an interior of the frame, wherein the frame, panels and door form a shelter allowing persons to seek safety within the shelter. The shelter can be attached to a rectangular concrete foundation beneath the shelter. The shelter can be sized to sizes similar to that of a workbench type table, and be formed from suitable strong materials such as xc2xc inch carbon steel plates. The door can be attached to the shelter by a hinge having a step shaped hinge guard for bracing the door to a closed position adjacent to the hinge. Slideable latches can be used to lock the door, where the latches can be accessible to both outside and inside of the shelter to open the door from a closed position. The latches can each include an elongated bar that having one end that slides inside of the shelter to lock the door, and have an outer end having a handle for allowing the door to be opened from outside of the shelter.
This invention makes it possible for a person, family or other group to have a place of security readily available on the interior of structures with concrete floors such as garages and carports or just outside the door of manufacture homes and mobile homes.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of a presently preferred embodiment which is illustrated schematically in the accompanying drawings.